Continue Or Not
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: Stories im not sure whether to post or to trash.
1. Chapter 1

**Purorōgu/Gaiyō**

Prologue/Summary

Mother always told me to play nice.

In my short twenty-one years of life, my sisters have been best friends to me. I love them, both of them. They are the best things to ever happen to me. No one could ask for better siblings, because that would be abusing God's power. To them, I was annoying, bratty, and ungrateful; but they never made me feel that way. Older than me by ten years, the twins always had my back. They reproached me one time or another, but it was all pats on the back and good jobs for me.

Mother was lenient. Curfew was a minor thing. At ten, I had done things that not most ten-year-olds had done with my sisters. Ino and Temari were the apple of my eye and the sunshine of the sun.

I was loved. They were loved.

I don't know if that will change, though. The secret is out and I've just found out about it. The secret is the worst thing to ever happen to my father, Jiraiya. My mother just had to wait twenty-one years to tell me the biggest part of my life. Dad was a pervert, a debauchee, but he was my idol. They way he could string words together to give a sentence color, how he pronounced stories to me at night to give them flavor, how inspiration flowed through him like blood—was magical. Though he used his magic to feed porn to other pervs, he was a magical author. He had written me a novel when I was eleven about fantasy and to this day, it lies on my bedside table.

Jiraiya was who I thought was my father. But the secret ruined that.

My father is named Kakashi. He is owner of a farm and animals, adoptive father to Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and biological father of Gaara, husband of Shizune, a doctor, like me.

My mother, Tsunade, just _had_ to wait until my fath—excuse me, _Jiraiya_—died to tell me this.

For the summer, I now live in my father's farm, with five brothers and no sisters. Kami help me.


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't believe it. No—this could not be happening, not to her. Not with him, no. It was a myth, was it not? It had to be. She couldn't be… "promised" to him, not to him. This, this whatever it was—this _witchcraft_—could _not_ be happening. Not to her, never to her. This type of thing just didn't exist! Charka, yes, witchcraft, no. Witches didn't exist. Ninja did, witches, nope; no way in hell.

There could _not_ be an Uchiha fan on her hip. No, no, no! There was only one Uchiha left in the world, which meant she now belonged to him. The him that was in the Sound right now, the same him that broke her heart into tinny itty-bitty pieces with a mallet, stomped on it with his boot, spit on the bits, and ran over them with his stampede of fan-girls. Yes, people, this cheery blossom was "promised" to none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Arg!" the rosette yelled, trying to rub off the tattoo with her antiseptics. The stupid thing had appeared over night—just like the myths said.

And the myths said, and quote, _"It would appear over night, small as a mosquito's bite, and grow until it was full size. It would grow to look about the size of a coin, and that would be the largest it would get. It would be the owner's (and/or owners') clan symbol. One female could belong to more than one man if bought together and if from different clans. It, _the mark_, would not let said woman belong to another, if in marriage or something else."_

Why the hell was that myth making its mark on _her_, of all people? Ino would just absolutely _adore_ belonging to the Uchiha. Why not the blonde?

_Because I choose you, Sakura,_ an echo sounded inside the walls of the rosette's mind. I sounded as if bouncing from brain-wall to brain-wall. The woman jumped. The sound was an ricochet of Sasuke's hollow, emotionless voice.

Sakura growled aloud at it and scrubbed her left hip harder. It would come off—right? _No, Sakura-chan, _it was making fun of Naruto's nickname for her. A sound rumbled in the back of her throat, like the pervious rumble. Her green eyes narrowed and she ground her hip harder. If it came off, Sasuke's voice would leave her head. That was the rule, the law.

"_Uchiha!_" Sakura finally shrieked, out of pure frustration. The stupid red thing _would not come off_! Tattoo removal? Yes, that was the answer! Now just to ask the Hokage. She would absolutely kill her.


End file.
